


Reaction

by rosesnake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesnake/pseuds/rosesnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's reaction to Sherlock and Lestrade coming out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

\- You … ?

 

There is utter disbelief in John's voice and Sherlock's body tenses instantly by Lestrade's side. He raises his eyebrow slowly in warning.

 

\- Yes, John ?

\- ... _Married to your work_ ?

 

The surprise on Sherlock's face at the doctor's outburst is hilarious. He looks completely thrown for an handful of second before closing his eyes and groaning in despair as he hides his face in Lestrade's shoulder.

 

But John obviously won't let this go so easily. He is grinning widely now.

 

\- It was a _turn of phrase_.

 

Sherlock's voice is an exasperated groan. Lestrade glances at Mary who seems just as lost as he is, shrugging slightly with a shake of her head. Turning towards Sherlock again, he angles his head in question as the younger man turns to him.

 

\- Do I want to know ?

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes with an heavy sigh.

 

\- I thought he was making a pass at me.

\- Which I wasn't.

 

Lestrade's eyes shift to John at the quick remark before going back to Sherlock who is rolling his eyes again.

 

\- Obviously. Anyway, I told him I wasn't interested and …

\- You told me you were _flattered_.

\- _John_.

 

The warning in Sherlock's voice is unmistakable.

 

John simply smiles back at him.

 

\- And he added that he considered himself married to his work. Which … you know … takes a whole different meaning now …

 

He grins as he gestures vaguely at the two of them, nestled together on the sofa, Sherlock practically sitting in Lestrade's laps.

 

With another groan, Sherlock lets his head fall back against Lestrade's shoulder, staring at the ceiling in despair. All Lestrade can do is wrap his arm tigher around his shoulder, gently caressing his arm in silent support.

 

Well, as far as reactions go, it could have been worse.


End file.
